inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Fey Rune
Fei Rune is een hoofdpersoon in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Hij komt van de verre toekomst en is de aanvaller van de Tenmas en later bij Raimon (Chrono Stone). Profiel Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Een jongen die 200 jaar in de toekomst leeft. Samen met Arion vecht hij om voetbal te beschermen."'' Achtergrond Toen hij net geboren was overleed zijn moeder en later werd hij in de steek gelaten door zijn vader. Het enige wat hij nog heeft is een konijnenknuffeltje. Maar dat haat hij omdat het hem aan zijn ouders en verleden doet denken, maar zijn vader verliet hem alleen om hem te beschermen tegen Feida. Eigenlijk was hij een lid van Second Stage Children. Maar SARU had zijn geheugen gewist voordat hij Fey naar het verleden stuurde, omdat Fey niet goed kan liegen. Uiterlijk Hij heeft lichtgroen haar en ogen en hij is ook nog lang. Zijn haar draagt hij in twee staartjes. Personaliteit Fey is een persoon die altijd iedereen helpt als jij hem nodig heeft. Hij gaf aan dat er mensen in de toekomst zijn die nog van voetbal houden en dat hij er een van is; hij wil het graag zo houden en daarom beschermt hij voetbal. Hij is ook vaak bezorgd over andere mensen maar vertelt hen niet graag over hemzelf of zijn familie. Plot Fey is een jongen die 200 jaar in de toekomst leeft en strijdt tegen een organisatie die voetbal uit de geschiedenis wil wissen: El Dorado. Fey maakt zijn debut in aflevering 1 van de Chrono Stone series. Hij schiet Arion te hulp als Alpha en zijn team steeds schoten op hem aflostte. Fey daagt Alpha uit voor een voetbalwedstijd, maar Arion snapt niet hoe ze dat moeten gaan winnen met z'n tweeën. Fey zegt dat Arion zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken en met een vingerknip verschijnt er een nieuw team op het veld. Het zijn duplicaties van Fey. Het team heeft nog geen naam, maar omdat ze Arion (Tenma) helpen, noemt Fey zijn team de Tenmas. In aflevering 2 verschijnt Clark Wonderbot. Fey vraagt of Clark heeft wat hij zocht, Wonderbot antwoord vrolijk van ja en laat de mixi-max gun zien. Hij mixi-maxt Fey met een Tyrannosaurus Rex, waardoor zijn huid donkerder wordt en zijn haar roze. In de zelfde aflevering reist hij samen met Arion naar het verleden om de jonge Mark Evans te helpen. Want Alpha is daar naar toe gegaan om voetbal te verwijderen. Samen met Mark spelen ze een wedstrijd tegen Alpha's team, waarvan ze weten te winnen. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SC Bouncer Rabbit' *'SC Extreme Rabbit' *'DR Sky Walk'thumb|Fei in TCG *'VD Air Bullet' 'Mixi-Max' *'SC Kodai no Kiba' (Tyrano) *'SC Ouja no Kiba' (Big) *'VA Kick Plus 10' (Tyrano) *'VA Kick Plus 30' (Big) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SC Bouncer Rabbit' *'SC Extreme Rabbit' *'DR Sky Walk' *'VD Air Bullet' 'Mixi-Max Tyrano' *'SC Bouncer Rabbit' *'SC Kodai no Kiba' *'VA' FP Plus 30 *'VA' KP Break 'Mixi-Max Big' *'SC Bouncer Rabbit' *'SC Ouja no Kiba' *'VA Kick Plus 30' *'VA Long Shooter' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SC Bouncer Rabbit' *'SC Extreme Rabbit' *'DR Sky Walk' *'VD Air Bullet' 'Mixi-Max' *'SC Kodai no Kiba' (Tyrano) *'SC Ouja no Kiba' (Big) Familie *'Asurey Rune '(vader) *'Nanobana Kinako '(moeder) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tyrano ' *'MIMAX Big' thumb|Fei in Raimon Trivia *Hij is de eerste persoon die Mixi-Max gebruikte. *Hij is de enige die Mixi-Max en zijn Keshin-Armed tegelijk heeft gebruikt. *Hij heeft 2 Mixi-Maxes: Tyrano en Big. *Hij is de tweede persoon ooit die een eigen doelpunt maakte, de eerste was Victor Blade in het eerste Go-seizoen. Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Raimon (GO) Categorie:Tenmas Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Man Categorie:Personages Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Mixi Max Fusie Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Categorie:New Inazuma Japan Categorie:El Dorado Team 1 Categorie:Entaku no Kishi Categorie:Garu Categorie:Chrono Storm Categorie:Personage uit de toekomst Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Keshin Armed Categorie:Feida Categorie:Second Stage Children